


Need

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fingering, Human!John, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Vampires, bottom!John, creature!Sherlock, top!Sherlock, vampire!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A biological imperative for Sherlock is a sexual necessity for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> [My submission](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91735048018/johns-bottom-awakens-challenge) for johnwantsit's ['JOHNWANTSIT 1000 FOLLOWERS CELEBRATION/John's Bottom Awakens' challenge](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91735046083/hear-ye-hear-ye-johnwantsit-1000-followers).

"Sherlock," John breathed out, voice wrecked. "Please, I need it."

Sherlock smiled. That John begged for it, needed it more than even he did, never failed to amaze him in the way that John always did.

"Patience," he murmured back, smirking at the whimper his answer returned. His thrusts remained slow but powerful, unerring in their strikes on his mate's prostate. He held his orgasm off for as long as he could, relishing the heat of the smaller man around his cock. But before long, he could hold it off no longer and he pulled out, ignoring John's cry of indignation as he settled between trembling, tan legs.

Long fingers pressed into the still-wet hole and he rutted his own length into the mattress as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the line of John's femoral artery at the crease of his thigh.

"Come, John," he whispered before pressing his fangs into his mate's skin, blood pouring down his throat as John came with a scream, come painting Sherlock's triumphant smirk.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91735050503/need)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
